


The Acquisition of Kathryn Nyght

by Supergirl022



Category: Changeling: The Lost, Original Work, World of Darkness (Games)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 01:01:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3709197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supergirl022/pseuds/Supergirl022
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Our story follows the life and death of our dear human Miss Kathryn Nyght and the rise of a gladiatorial monster of the hedge. Along with her hedge beast, a griffin known as Argona, her companions and their pets, she must defeat the Arena and gain her freedom from this strange new world she has been trapped in. The only question is will she remember who she is when she finally gets out?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introductions

**Author's Note:**

> Rating and warnings are for possible later events. As this is a weekend game I play with my friends things may move very quickly and character may die. Also I am unsure if/any sexual events will happen but again just covering my bases.

My name is Kathryn Nyght. I am 26 years old and very well off. Blonde hair, falling to just below my shoulders frames my face, accentuating my deep hazel eyes with a hint of green. While not modelesque I am pleasing to the eye if you can meet my steely gaze and commanding air. Near the pinnacle of female height I still fills the room with my presence forcing many to look up to my 5' 8" frame. My skin, taut and sun-kissed, sometimes reveals the indiscretions of my youth, a golden lyre outlined in crimson ink just between my shoulder blades, a symbol of my college days. 

My father is a well known politician in the state of California he has been there as long as I can remember, I however have not. When I was nine years old my mother was killed. She was a highly requested interpreter in both courts and at the embassy. She spent her life devoted to learning everything she could about, not only the language, but the culture that went with it. Her passion was in the art of spoken word, no matter what language it was in. She managed to become a "native" speaker in eight languages (Arabic, Chinese, French, Gaelic, German, Japanese, Portuguese, and Russian) a talent I never acquired. While staying at the American Embassy in Russia working to help with negotiation to end the Kosovo war a bomb went off killing 119 people, one of the 119 was my mother. The initial blast did not kill her, the massive amount of burns she received coupled with the severe concussion and possible brain lesion that was what killed her. She made it back to America in time for me to watch her slip out of her 3 day coma into a far longer sleep. I had just started school for the year, and instead of keep me close to remind me I had a family, that I was loved, my father sent me to a Boston boarding school. I remained on the east coast for the rest of my junior and senior high school career. When I was finally given the chance to return to California for longer then a two week period in which my Father did everything he could to avoid me I left again. California was where I was born but thanks to the Father who abandon me, it was not my home. While I was not able to inherit my Mothers gift for language I did get her gift for studying, and thanks to that I was given my choice of colleges. I enjoyed another four years of school away from the sunshine state in the Caribbean. I majored in business and began a my very one acquisition company before leaving the island. 

I remember my first very clearly. It was beautiful, a bone handle and you could see every strike to the head that was every made against it. A Native American tomahawk, roughly 500 years and still in pristine condition. The buyer was an acquaintance of my fathers and in fact we were introduced during one of my fathers many galas that he would fly me in for to be the daughter that everyone hears about, the dean's list student who will run the world one day. What others had claimed could not be done at all was completed in a matter of hours. With that one move I didn't realize how quickly my whole world could change. I had opened the door to a world I couldn't begin to understand that day nor would I for many more to come. The list of object I would retrieve continued to grow, weapons, rugs, animal furs and horns, art, wine nothing was out of my grasp. I even came into possession of Mozart's Violin. The most important item I ever received was information, which could be sold to anyone for the right price. My final job was fascinating I was asked to retrieve 3 objects 3 weapons, a Scythe, a Battle ax and a Sword. If I could obtain these three items made of an otherworldly material I would be given one of my choosing as bonus payment. This is where my real story begins this is the end of my life my last 3 hours. 


	2. And So it Begins

While I have for my entire remembered life believed that there were other worlds, other beings and other realities I never in my wildest dreams believe they were in fact real. I could not have been more wrong. I Kathryn Nyght have on this day come to acknowledge and accept the existence of not only other worlds but of other species of humans, as it is the only logical explanation of what I have endured tonight. With that allow me to regale you with the tale of “Hunter” and how I came to be here in this place surrounded by black sand and blood.

As any ordinary day I went about my usual routine of morning rituals, wake up at 5, head to the club for a quick morning workout and light breakfast, then arrive at work no later than 7:05 am. Once at the emporium I do the books from the night before and set the shop up for Aly when she comes in to open at 9. Normally at this point if I had no jobs to do, as was the case this morning, I would go over my off-shore account information and search for new antiquities to bring in the shop, today was proving to be quite dull. Around 5 pm Mr. Samuel arrived with a potential job of a certain caliber and, after some deliberation as well as negotiation, I decided to take the job.  
It was at this moment, among the turmoil of finalizing the deal, that he walked in. We had had other customers that day as usual, the odd tourist who stumbled down my alley clearly out of place but interest in the fine pieces I have to offer, but he was different. He seemed to be searching for something quite plainly but it was clear the object of his interest was not among the nik-naks of my quaint store front. I watched him for a few moments as he amused Aly allowing her to show him things here and there, asking questions about the history of some of the objects. One piece on the higher shelves seem to catch his eye for a brief moment or at least that is what Aly saw. As he raised his arm to point out a 7th century statuette of an English knight cast in bronze his arm seemed to ripple and a tattoo appeared on his right bicep for a brief moment, Aly was so smitten she did not see a thing, but as he asked her the same questions he had on all the other pieces he looked at me. Well not at me exactly but at the camera as though he knew I was watching him. With that I made my way down stairs.

As I arrived in front of him no longer a camera between us, he seemed perfect, I could understand Aly’s fascination with the man he seemed to embody everything a man should be. Well dressed clean shaven, at least another 8 inches on me with medium length hair and a sleek muscular build with nice light tan, and his eyes shined a brilliant light green. After an all too brief exchange he was gone, almost as suddenly as he had appeared. However unfortunate for the limited inaction with the beautiful specimen of a man had been his departure was timed perfectly coinciding with the conclusion of my latest deal, but this would not be the last time I see him.

As the night drew closer and plans for the next few days were set in motion, I chose the throw caution to the winds and call the man, dressing in one of my more business casual cocktail dresses, he picked me up at 8. As he helped me into his black Tesla model S he informed me that we would be seeing the stars tonight. Nicely dressed in a black suit and tie that matched the green of his eyes, we drove. Eventually we made our way to the mountains, the city fading behind us as we climbed the peaks higher and higher. Nearly an hour had gone by and while the view as beautiful and the company exquisite I began to wonder if this was such a good idea. What was it Aly said before she left for the day, he is too nice i think he wants to kill you, or something like that.

“Do you trust me Ms. Nyght?” a sweet bass played in my ear, “Close your eyes”. While I could not see a thing, I could tell we had left the paved road, perhaps we are going to secret turn out and then I felt the weightlessness and I instinctively knew we were no longer on the ground paved road or otherwise. Barely managing to keep my eyes shut I took a breath trying to maintain composure, it worked. I’m not sure how long my eyes were closed or how long we were just floating it could have been seconds it could have hours, but finally we hit the ground and the force of impact caused my eyes to fly open. 

The sheer awe of what I could see was heart stopping. The colors so vibrant the swirling chaos in the sky how could something so magnificent be born of the black endless space and yet here it was before me visible to the world or so it seemed. As I watched the sky the car start to change and shift just as the man had earlier what was once metal either turned to wood or broke away completely, the rubber of the tires falling away as the rims hardened and vines replaced stitching. Then he caught my eye as I saw not the man who had brought me here but a perfect replica of myself, then Mr. Samuel then Aly before returning to his original form, or at least his original form for me.

“Those other worlds, all the ones you feared existed but told yourself by the light of day could never be, all those stories you were told as a child, they are real, as real as you and me.” The engine block dropped from the car and we slow to a stop. “I had to get you here.” and with that he opens my door, as it swings up in a jerky mange given the change from sleek metals and plastic to nothing but wood it creaks like an old tree in a storm and I emerge stepping on to the black sand. My breathing coming harder and harder he just stand next to me.

“What is your name?” I finally ask, “Hunter” is his only reply.  
“KATHRYN NYGHT” a feminine voice calls out. “Breathe” and as though I am just being born I take my first breath of life in this new world. Still in awe and on my knees, I miss the next couple of things she speaks to Hunter, is this what its like to be born, is that what is happening was I just born again in another life, is there blood mixed into this black sand? I see Hunter catch something and bring it to his nose as he to breathes in and with that breathe I see my image of his blow away as if carried by the wind and watch as his form takes many shapes finally settling on that of a dog before he run off. Again she calls my name.  
“KATHRYN NYGHT. Will you be my champion?” the last word lingers on her lips the fire glowing bright in one eye as lightning cracks across the other.

**Author's Note:**

> Character in these chapters are a combination of efforts that could not exist without my amazing friends who make this whole story possible. Kathryn Nyght is mine my creations the other character you will read about belong to these amazing people. AA, AC, JG, CM, MZ, ZL.


End file.
